<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Rules Saturday by Laineyvb131</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723150">No Rules Saturday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineyvb131/pseuds/Laineyvb131'>Laineyvb131</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW Smut, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, dirty smut, plotless smut, smut for the sake of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineyvb131/pseuds/Laineyvb131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has rules and Elizabeth craves submission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Rules Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This first scene was posted on Tumblr and in Unwritten a few months ago. The new content is the second scene. I posted together for continuity's sake. And more dirty hotness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elizabeth."</p>
<p>She turned from her dresser, clad only in a tank and panties, yoga pants in one hand.</p>
<p>Henry lounged against the doorframe, watching her, his body language almost predatory. He held something in his fist, obscured by the breadth of his fingers.</p>
<p>"It's no Rules Saturday." His voice was all sinful promise.</p>
<p>Oh, God. Her breasts grew heavy, swollen, her nipples hard and peaked against the soft cotton. Henry's eyes raked her body, darkening at the physical evidence of her reaction to him.</p>
<p>"And it's my turn."</p>
<p>Elizabeth struggled to focus through the sudden haze of passion in her head, the arousal pulsing through her veins. Henry crowded her against the dresser, not quite touching her body, but she felt the heat emanating from his torso. His pupils flared with desire. More than just desire. Hunger. For her.</p>
<p>"These are Ben Wa balls. They're designed to increase your pleasure." Henry held up his hand, in her peripheral vision, and a string of balls fell from his fingers, dangling like chimes. Elizabeth couldn't look away from him, couldn't focus on anything but the compelling lust in his gaze. She'd let him do whatever he asked, take whatever he wanted from her. And he knew it.</p>
<p>"I put them in you here." His fingers lightly pressed the damp fabric on her panties, and she bucked in response. "Every time you move, you'll feel them, and you'll want more. You'll do anything, your pussy will crave the pleasure, but you won't orgasm." His grin flashed wickedly.</p>
<p>Elizabeth spread her legs, wordlessly pleading for Henry to touch her. She craved his domination of her body, the frenzied, uninhibited sex that came after he got like this, or she did. She rubbed her thigh against his cock, hard and erect under his boxers. At least he was as affected as she.</p>
<p>"Huh-uh," Henry chastised her as he stepped back, pushing more firmly against her clit, through the satin. He grunted at the rush of moisture under his fingers. "This isn't about me. You'll be begging me to finish you, again and again, before I'm ready to fuck you."</p>
<p>"That's it," Henry murmured his approval when Elizabeth leaned back against the wood, opening herself to him. He slid his hand down her belly, under the waistband of her panties, just cupping the wiry curls covering her slick flesh.</p>
<p>"You're so wet, baby. You want this."</p>
<p>Yes. The word echoed in her brain, but Elizabeth just nodded, entranced, reduced to needy whimpers, her knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the dresser.</p>
<p>Henry held the fabric of her underwear aside with one hand while using the other to gently slide the circular objects inside her body. His movements were slow, torturous, drawing a long, keening moan from her lips. Henry growled, low in his throat, as her muscles clenched around each ball he pressed into her.</p>
<p>Elizabeth felt the pressure building like waves, rushing through her, crashing, then receding, leaving delicious pleasure in its wake. The air seemed to thicken, to clog her lungs, set her skin on fire. She gasped, then forced herself to exhale, but she couldn't relax, couldn't ease the coiling tension in her core.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Elizabeth, you're so tight. I can feel your clit throbbing already." He barely brushed the bundle of nerves with a fingertip. "You're going to explode when I finally touch you." Elizabeth trembled at his breath, hot on her skin, his mouth teasing just at her pulse point.</p>
<p>"This Saturday has two rules. One, you can't touch yourself. Not unless I give you permission." He suckled at the base of her neck, marking her lightly. "And two, I get to decide when I take these out of you." His teeth nipped her earlobe, just enough to sting. He gently straightened her underwear, running his hands over the lace and satin to smooth it against her skin.</p>
<p>"Enjoy yoga, baby."</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Henry grinned wickedly as Elizabeth stormed into their bedroom, nearly two hours later. She tossed her yoga mat towards the wall, where it unfurled haphazardly, her gym bag landing with a thump next to it. She wrenched the scarf from her neck, struggled to shed her coat until she finally ripped her arms from the sleeves.</p>
<p>"How was yoga, babe?" He laid down the book he'd been reading and nonchalantly removed his glasses. God, his wife was magnificent, her cheeks flushed and eyes cloudy with passion. He instantly became hard as steel and shifted to find a more comfortable position.</p>
<p>"Please. You just have to… please." Elizabeth couldn't think, couldn't breathe with the arousal burning through her body. Images of his hands, his cock, his tongue flashed through her head, and her skin tingled with desire. She needed him to take her, so desperately she didn't give a second thought to begging him to fuck her, but she couldn't vocalize her desire through the buzzing in her head.</p>
<p>"Please, what?" He growled softly.</p>
<p>Her breasts heaved, full and heavy, as she stared at him, hands on her hips, almost in a trance. "Henry," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Take off your clothes. Slowly." He crooked a knee and propped his head on his hand, thoroughly prepared to enjoy himself.</p>
<p>Elizabeth stripped off her yoga gear piece by piece, trembling with need as she bared herself to his heated gaze. When she stepped out of her panties, Henry crooked his fingers, and she tossed them to him. He fingered the satin and lace, raising an eyebrow in smug acknowledgment at the sodden evidence of her arousal.</p>
<p>Elizabeth's eyes pleaded with Henry to move, to do something, anything, to ease the throbbing in her core. Her hands clenched at her sides, fingers twisting restlessly, waiting for his command. She shuddered and bit off a moan as her nipples peaked in the cool air.</p>
<p>Henry just stared placidly at her naked body, straining to control his raging lust- he planned to fuck her senseless, but not before he toyed with her a bit first. He smirked at his own innuendo.</p>
<p>"Go sit." Henry pointed to their chaise lounge chair across the room. When she did so, he continued. "Now spread your legs for me. Show me how much you want me to fuck you."</p>
<p>Henry could see her pussy glistening as she complied with his demands. Unable to stop herself, Elizabeth cupped her breasts, nearly sighing in relief. Fingers traced her nipples, then slid down to rest low on her belly.</p>
<p>"No touching yourself." Henry shook his head in mock disappointment. "My turn, my rules, remember?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth nodded imperceptibly, laying her arms on the sides of the chair in obedience to his whims.</p>
<p>He stalked her slowly, building the anticipation, and she watched him with hooded eyes. Shedding his own shirt, Henry knelt in front of her, elbowing her thighs wider, bracing his arms on the chair beside her hips.</p>
<p>He leaned forward, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He took her right breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple before suckling deep. Elizabeth nearly sobbed when he finally touched her. She jerked her hips upward, pressing her pelvis into his torso. Henry could feel her wetness spreading across his stomach before he drew away, pushing her legs down into the chair.</p>
<p>"That's cheating."</p>
<p>Elizabeth glared at him, her eyes wide with lust. Her nostrils flared as she shifted against his hands on her thighs, testing his hold. Henry tightened his grip, his fingers pressing into her skin.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth shook her head, whimpering.</p>
<p>"Then you need to follow my rules." He glanced down at her crotch, still straining toward him.</p>
<p>When Elizabeth obeyed and relaxed her posture, Henry wrapped his lips around her nipple again. He reached between her legs, and as he sucked harder, tugged at the string on the toy tucked inside her. Elizabeth whined, deep in her throat, and he repeated the action, slipping one of the balls from her body. She chased the movement with her hips, and he pressed her back again. Switching to the other breast, he nibbled lightly around her areola, slipping the balls out another notch as he bit down, hard, on the point of her nipple. Elizabeth's nails dug into the armrest, and she caught her bottom lip in her teeth to keep from screaming.</p>
<p>"I'll give you what you want when you give me what I want."</p>
<p>The sex toy was slick, her arousal dripping on his hand. Henry licked the crease of her groin and Elizabeth gasped, clamping her knees against his rib cage. He nipped her flank in retaliation, and her sex throbbed at the sting of his teeth.</p>
<p>Henry shoved her knees wide, exposing all of her to him, hovering his mouth over her sweet, wet flesh. Her musky scent intoxicated him. Elizabeth thrashed her head frantically against the pillow, tangling her hair in brilliant waves over her shoulders. He knew he almost had her complete surrender. Almost. He blew softly against her heat, teasing her with the sensation.</p>
<p>"God, Henry." She choked out, desperate for completion, for a release from the agony he'd been tormenting her with for hours. "Please".</p>
<p>"Please, what? I want to hear it, Elizabeth." His breath swept over her again.</p>
<p>"Please." She sucked in a breath. "Make me come. Fuck me. Please."</p>
<p>"Good girl." He traced her clit lightly with the tip of his tongue, and her eyes slammed shut.</p>
<p>"No, keep your eyes open. I want you to watch me eat you out."</p>
<p>He waited until she focused on him, then lowered his mouth to her, never breaking their gaze. He licked her pussy, bottom to top, sliding over where his fingers still manipulated the toy. His other hand covered her soft curls, holding her lips open with his thumb and index finger. Elizabeth jammed her core against his mouth, riding the motions of his tongue against her clit. Henry dragged the remainder of the toy along her g-spot in rhythm with her hips, keeping the balls just inside her body. Elizabeth's eyes glazed over as she pistoned her hips faster, consumed by the immense pleasure coiling in her belly.</p>
<p>Elizabeth tangled her fingers in his hair, holding his head so she could grind herself harder into his face. He nearly stopped and reminded her of the rules, but couldn't resist her essence flooding his mouth. Henry jerked one last time on the toy, pulling it from her body as he sucked her clit hard. Elizabeth screamed, her torso arched, lithe and limber, as the orgasm slammed into her. Tossing the string of balls to the side, Henry impaled her with his tongue, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he fucked her through another climax.</p>
<p>His name fell from her lips, over and over, nonsensical pleas that merely spurred him on.</p>
<p>"More. Take more," he demanded breathlessly.</p>
<p>Relentless, Henry pierced her still fluttering muscles, easily driving three fingers deep inside her. He kissed her, hard, devouring her mouth with teeth and tongue, and Elizabeth greedily lapped up the taste of herself on his lips. He plunged into her again and again until her head fell back and she came on a low, keening moan.</p>
<p>When Elizabeth collapsed into the chair, Henry sank back on his heels, wiping his face against her inner thigh. He shoved his hand down the waistband of his shorts, freeing his erection, desperate to relieve the aching pressure. His fingers were still drenched from her and slid easily over his cock.</p>
<p>Elizabeth lay panting quietly, watching Henry masturbate at her feet. Her skin glimmered with sweat, limbs still twitching with sexual tension. Her pussy clenched with each stroke of his thumb over the head of his penis. As she gathered herself to sit up, Henry squeezed her knee, stopping her, even as his fist moved faster.</p>
<p>"Where do you think you're going? He asked, voice gravelly with lust. "I'm not finished with you yet."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>